El Pirata Saiyajin
by johanRainez
Summary: solo era la idea de viajar, para encontrar nuevas aventuras, pero dado a un terrible incidente Goku termina terriblemente herido en el mundo de One Piece, ahora buscara regresar a su mundo mientras viaja junto a los mugiwaras, teniendo que lidiar con los extraños eventos que suceden allí, descubriendo que no es para nada como su mundo.


Capitulo 1 Más allá de Un Instinto De Combate

Esa no era más que otra tarde común en la montaña Paoz, con la única familia que habitaba en ese lugar, realizaba sus actividades cotidianas. Milk la esposa y madre del hogar se mantenía preparando la cena pues a pesar de su edad ella aun seguía haciéndose cargo de las necesidades de la casa. El hijo mayor Gohan Estudiaba, incluso a pesar de haber terminado la escuela y haberse recibido en una buena carrera a una edad mas temprana de lo usual, seguía dándole seguimiento a sus estudios algo digno y admirable en un prodigio de su altura. El menor de la familia, Goten a pesar de no encontrarse en ese mismo lugar se encontraba realizando su pasatiempo mas común desde que el joven e inocente hijo de Goku alcanzo la adolescencia, trataba de nada mas y nada menos que el divertirse con su novia en citas, era bastante claro que el menor de los Son era bastante diferente a su padre y hermano en cuanto a cuestiones amorosas se refiere, pues a diferencia de ellos dos, el logro dominar esta área a la perfección, mas que cualquiera de su familia incluyendo a su madre. Por ultimo el reconocido Guerrero Goku como de costumbre se la pasaba entrenando en un amplio campo a kilómetros de su casa, era algo que jamás dejaría de hacer , no importaba que el universo entero estuviera en contra de eso pues el entrenar para volverse mas fuerte era su vida, su meta.

A diferencia de sus hijos el jamás abandono el entrenamiento, su deseo de superación siempre era continuo y latente, eso no solo provoco que siempre le gustara el hecho de pelear con tipos fuertes si no que también en la actualidad el estuviera al nivel del dios de la destrucción de su universo y el haber recibido en mas de una ocasión la propuesta de ser el siguiente, pero este ultimo nunca le importo, pues su mas grande placer era el pelear con tipos poderosos.

Aun así algo no cuadraba en el ese día, al punto de detener su entrenamiento en mas de una ocasión, por primera vez en su vida se dio cuenta de algo un instinto vacío, se puso a pensar y recordar todas las aventuras que a vivido desde su infancia. No supo el por que de repente se puso nostálgico pero como de costumbre en el no le presto atención a eso y siguió recordando, pero no fue asta estar una Hora así que la realidad le cayo como un balde de agua fría.

El era uno de los guerreros mas poderosos de su universo, incluso reconocido por el mismo dios de la destrucción como alguien que en un futuro podría llegar a superarlo, pero después de eso… ¿que seria de el? Que sentido tendría ser el mas poderoso si no habría alguien que estuviera a su nivel para poder librar un combate. Claro estaba su amigo y rival Vegeta alguien quien siempre tiene como objetivo el superarlo a el, pero no seria lo mismo a conocer distintos Rivales poderosos ¿acaso ese placer de combatir tipos fuerte desaparecería? ¿Solo por el hecho de algún día llegar a la supremacía?

Goku no savia como reaccionar ante esos pensamientos, posiblemente nunca sucedería el que llegara a convertirse en el mas poderoso de todos, pero también existía el hecho de si llegar a serlo. Igual y su universo era infinito, podría esperar a que algo o alguien mas poderoso apareciera y le brindara un buen combate, después de todo Bulma una vez dijo que el era literalmente un imán para los problemas.

-Ahhhhh no puedo mas.-llego al punto de la desesperación, no sabia por que su mente hacia tanto análisis sobre aquel tema, no fue si no asta ese mismo instante que se dio cuenta de algo evidente, por primera vez en su vida tenia una verdadera interrogante. El pelear era su vida su razón de ser, no por nada era un saiyajin de sangre pura, pues el tener batallas era, es y seria su razón de vivir, tal y como lo fue alguna vez para su raza.- ¿Qué es lo que me sucede?... ¿Por qué estoy pensando en esto? No tiene sentido, pero no deja de ser una posibilidad.

No pudo hacer mas que sentarse en el amplio prado donde acostumbraba entrenar y cerrar lo ojos para así poder pensar o meditar esto de una forma mas profunda, era extraño verlo de esa manera, uno pensaría que no llegaría a grandes conclusiones, pues sus "planes" nunca pasaban de combatir asta ganar o ser vencido y que eso solo pasaba cuando había grandes crisis como en su momento lo fueron sus temibles rivales. pero seria bastante común encontrarlo de esa forma, desde pequeño se le inculco que el entrenamiento mental también era muy efectivo y asta necesario en un combate, pero esta vez lo usaba para tener un mejor punto de vista sobre aquella duda que tenia en la cabeza y que por mas que intentara no se podía quitar de la cabeza.

Después de tanto haberlo pensado solo pudo llegar a una conclusión… El avanzaba a pasos agigantados y la idea tan descabellada que tubo en un principio, ya no sonaba tan descabellada su poder aumentaba con cada día y no tardaría en convertirse en alguien básicamente invencible. Solo algo pudo aliviar esa realidad y es que se acordó de lo dicho por el dios de la destrucción bills, había una gran cantidad de universos, 12 para ser exactos, la gran idea que se le había ocurrido al saiyajin era burdamente pedir el deseo a shenlong de que lo transportara a un universo donde hubiera sujetos poderosos con los cuales el pudiera combatir solo por un lapso de tiempo de 6 meses y después que le regresara a su hogar.

La solución a su problema era lago precipitada y exagerada, incluso hasta cierto punto algo egoísta, pero fue lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir, además creía que era una petición bastante sencilla y que no tendría ninguna forma de perjudicar su estilo de vida, sus imaginación fluía y abría seguido así de no ser por un ruido que emergía de su estomago, su cuerpo le exigía alimento algo bastante usual en los saiyajins

-Bueno creo que es hora de ir a comer.- sin decir mas dejo sus pensamientos eh ideas de lado pues su necesidad de comer, de alimentarse y recobrar sus energías era mil veces mas tentador que sus conflictos por resolver sus dudas o problemas.- Espero que Milk allá preparado algo rico.

* * *

Ya en la noche después de haberse alimentado debidamente y con toda su familia dormida, no lo pensó dos veces y buscando no despertar a su esposa se levanto de la cama para poder vestirse con su tradicional Gi naranja, preparo su propio equipo de capsulas para supervivencia, un simple estuche que llevaba el símbolo de la corporación capsula, la cual contenía capsulas que servirían para sobrevivir en cualquier ambiente, es algo que honestamente el no necesitaba, pues desde que era un niño aprendió a sobrevivir sin la necesidad de todas esas cosas tecnológicas que llevaban las capsulas, pero lo hacia principalmente por que una de ellas llevaba una dotación de alimento para un año, aun que para el no duraría mas de una semana si no es que menos, otra capsula llevaba en su interior una casa la cual también podría servirle a la perfección, el problema es que no savia cual capsula contenía lo que de verdad necesitaba pero no quería perder mas el tiempo a si que sin mas tomo todo el estuche de capsulas y lo guardo dentro de su Gi, también tomo dinero que su esposa tenia guardado, algo que izo con mucho temor pues savia que si su esposa se enteraba que el tomo ese dinero sin permiso lo mataría, pero también savia que en su mundo y probablemente en muchos otros todo giraba al rededor del dinero, siendo posiblemente esta una regla multiversal. Ya por ultimo Goku se aproximo a un estante donde en el centro se encontraba su tan preciada esfera de cuatro estrellas, el símbolo del cariño que le tuvo su abuelo, y el radar del dragón el aparato con el cual podría rastrear las demás esferas.

No era necesaria anunciarle a su familia sobre su ausencia, pues ellos deducían que siempre que el no se encontraba por largos lapsos de tiempo era debido a su estricto y duro entrenamiento.

Saliendo de su casa con una sonrisa en el rostro emprendió vuelo encendió el radar y se decidió a ir por la esfera mas cercana a su posición.

* * *

No había pasado ni una hora cuando Goku ya tenía las 7 esferas del dragón reunidas, estaba mas que feliz podría viajar a otra dimensión, su plan era estar en un universo donde hubiera sujetos con los cuales pudiera pelear y así después de medio año en ese sitio regresaría a casa, seguro que con eso su instinto de pelea se habría saciado lo suficiente para poder volver a su vida "normal".

Estuvo a punto de descender para al fin invocar al dragón, pero se acordó de algo que si iba a estar en otro universo peleando con sujetos que tendrían técnicas de combate muy extrañas y asta desconocidas, lo mas probable es que terminara herido.

-Hay pero que despistado soy, también necesitare semillas del ermitaño.-con suma rapidez puso los dedos en su frente y se concentro en el ki del maestro Karin, sin mas desapareció del lugar de donde se encontraba para reaparecer justo al lado de la cama de viejo maestro gato y sin el mas mínimo cuidado o delicadeza grito.- ¡MAESTRO KARIN NECESITO QUE ME DE UNAS SEMILLAS DEL ERMITAÑO!

-¡Goku!- soltó en un sobresalto su viejo maestro.- ¿tienes idea de que horas son?

-perdone maestro es solo que necesito que me de algunas semillas.

\- Si lo se me lo terminaste gritando en pleno sueño, pero ¿se podría saber por que las necesitas tan apresuradamente a esta hora?

\- Es que pienso emprender un largo viaje y no creo regresar muy pronto.

\- ¿es algo sobre tu entrenamiento?

-Algo así.- dijo el guerrero saiyajin con su típica sonrisa.

-Siempre en busca de problemas ¿no Goku?- el maestro gato solo soltó una carcajada mientras se levantaba, para luego tomar un pequeño saco y entregárselo al que en algún momento fue su alumno, el cual acepto el pequeño saco que estaba lleno asta el tope de semillas del ermitaño.

-Gracias maestro Karin esto me será de mucha ayuda.

-No hay cuidado muchacho, solo cuídate mucho a donde sea que vallas.- regalándole una grata sonrisa, observo como el guerrero emprendía vuelo alejándose de la torre, luego de a verlo perdida de vista decidió volver a su cama para intentar recobrar su sueño interrumpido.

* * *

Ya en un despejado y solo desierto las siete esferas empezaban a destellar, Goku no pudo evitar ponerse nostálgico y recordar la primera vez que de niño intento buscar las esferas solo por el simple capricho de ver como era shenlong el dios dragón capas de cumplir deseos.

-Sal de allí shenlong y cumple mi deseo.- las esferas comenzaron a brillar tanto como el foco de un faro, seguido del siempre increíble surgimiento del impotente rugido y surgimiento del dragón, un espectáculo de verdad asombroso aun que para Goku era algo de lo mas común.

-DIME CUALES SERAN TUS DOS DESEOS PUEDES PEDIR LO QUE SEA.- dijo con el alto tono de voz tan característico de el.

-Deseo poder viajar a otro universo donde allá tipos fuerte con los cuales pueda pelear.-Las palabras del saiyajin se dirigieron al gran dios dragón con un inconfundible tono de alegría y… ¿esperanza?, Goku sonaba como si el que hablara fuera un niño de 8 años pidiendo un regalo para su cumpleaños.

-NO PUEDO CUMPLIR ESE DESEO.- en ese mismo instante la felicidad de Goku desapareció y fue cambiada por enigma.

\- ¿Qué?... ¿por que no puedes?

\- No puedo hacerlo por el hecho de que no esta en mi poder el romper las reglas de las paredes dimensionales del Multiverso, hay razones por las cuales cada universo esta dividido y el contacto entre dos o mas es casi nulo, dado a que si estos llegaran a interactuar entre si, se desgarraría la tela de la realidad espacio tiempo.

La explicación dada por shenlong a duras penas fue entendida por el saiyajin, pues este solo pudo comprender que si se tenia contacto con otro universo algo muy malo podría pasar, el comprender ese tipo de explicaciones nunca fue su fuerte, en esos instantes le hubiera gustado tener a Bulma con el, pues ella se lo explicaría de una forma mas entendible para el.

-¿entonces dices que no puedes o que no debes hacerlo?

-Digo que no puedo ni debo cumplir ese deseo, me es imposible, pídeme otra cosa.

-Ummm ¿de que otra forma podría pedirlo?-Era una pregunta que se hacia a si mismo, el no planeo algo en caso de que esa fuera la respuesta que recibiera, pero estaba mas que decidido ah hacer ese viaje de una forma u otra, y fue en ese instante que se le ocurrió una manera en que podría hacerlo.- Deseo recibir el conocimiento para poder hacer viajes atreves de cada universo, el segundo deseo no lo necesito solo cumple el primero.

El dragón solo hizo brillar sus ojos, clara señal de que el deseo se estaba cumpliendo sin ningún inconveniente. Fue en ese mismo instante que Goku se arrodillo en el terreno de arena mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza, la inmensa cantidad de información le llego de golpe aturdiendo su cerebro, era algo totalmente nuevo para el experimentar esa sensación mientras creía ver diferentes formulas y términos que apenas y entendía.

-Eh cumplido tu deseo, con tu permiso me marcho.- Seguido de esa frase, Shenlong comenzó a brillar mientras su inmensa forma desaparecía en lo que las siete esferas empezaron a girar en una misma órbita elevándose para después salir volando a diferentes direcciones.

Mientras tanto Goku aun seguía impactado, la información dejo de llegar a su cabeza, pero aun estaba en shock de la manera tan precipitada en que todo sucedió.

Se levanto, para estar nuevamente de pie, ahora con su típica sonrisa, pues ya savia como ir de un universo a otro, el problema, mas de la mitad de todos los métodos posibles ni los entendía, para realizarlos se usaban términos y signos que el ni entendía no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que era necesaria la ciencia para lograr eso posible, nuevamente deseaba tener cerca a Bulma, pero no todo estaba perdido pues había 2 métodos que le podrían ser muy útiles,

el primero le pareció el mas sencillo y asta el mismo se recrimino por no haberlo pensado antes, el método consistía en que seres de inmenso poder al concentrar su energía y después liberarla de forma violenta, eran capaces de abrir portales dimensionales temporales. Fue ese mismo método el que uso Gotenks para salir de la dimensión de la cámara del tiempo, método también usado por Majin boo, pero había inconvenientes al usarla, pues fue cuando recibió tal descarga de información, que no había solo 12 universos si no una cantidad infinita de estos y el que usara tal método seria arriesgado pues estaría divagando de universo en universo sin la posibilidad de regresar a su hogar, pues para que le dirigiera un universo exacto, debía estar posicionado también en una ubicación exacta.

Era un método u tanto demente si se lo pensaba bien pero no estaba del todo descartado.

El segundo método, le pareció una idea mas sensata peo aun mas difícil, pues los dioses de la destrucción, tenían en su poder la posibilidad el poder viajar entre universos sin ningún inconveniente, para su suerte el era amigo de uno de ellos, un dios imprudente y terco, bills y su fuel ayudante y maestro Wiss, pero también para su desgracia era posible que no accediera ah hacerle ese favor y tuviera que lidiar con su carácter e inmenso poder que aun le superaba por mucho. Pero Goku prefería todo eso a lidiar con Bulma para hacerle una maquina que pudiera realizar la tarea de viajes multiversales, apegado a que su amiga no dejaría de preguntarle el por que quería eso y del como obtuvo el, el conocimiento para crearla, para después informarle de eso a su familia y a Vegueta, para después recibir las quejas de su esposa creyendo que quiere dejarla.

Ahora el saiyajin estaba seguro de que funcionaria, no importaba si bills le pedía un combate a cambio del viaje estaba dispuesto ah hacer lo que sea.

-Goku.- llego un grito de preocupación que retumbo por todo el lugar.

-¿Kaio-sama?-pregunto Goku después de reconocer la voz de su maestro.-¿Qué sucede?

-No hay tiempo de explicarlo todo, solo te digo que el señor bills esta teniendo un horrible enfrentamiento con un sujeto que le esta superando, necesita tu ayuda.

-Eso… no puede ser.-rápidamente llevo sus dedos a su frente para poder concentrarse y detectar la energía del dios de la destrucción, lo que sintió lo dejo impactado, la energía de bills iba descendiendo con gran velocidad, la de Wiss se encontraba muy activa a niveles que le parecían inmensos, pero el ki del que suponía era el causante de tal evento era Enorme y no parecía tener fin. Goku no podía detenerse a pensar mas y solo despareció con un zumbido.

* * *

...

BUENO ESTO SE QUEDA HACI POR HOY… ESTE ES MI PRIMER TRABAJO A SI QUE ESPERO QUE AL MENOS LOGREN APRECIARLO UN POCO, EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE VIENE LO EMOCIONANTE.


End file.
